Somebody That I Used To Know
by rusher13101
Summary: [Reposted Story!] Logan has an older brother, he has Katie and James and Carlos are an only child, right? Right, so why is this girl climbing up the Garcia's window saying she's his sister? (Kendall/OC, eventual Cargan, James/OC)


**A/N: hey everyone! so I decided to re-post this story because I wasn't sure where it was going but now I started to miss it! haha and I'd like to dedicate it to the awesome RandomWriter23 just because her stories are awesome! :D**

**So, here it is, I made a few changes but it's basically what it was :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR :(**

* * *

It was just another typical Thursday night. Every week him and his family would have dinner at their place, the Diamond's house, the Mitchell's house or the Garcia's house. Today it was the Garcia's turn to host dinner. Is not that Kendall didn't like his life, or his friends. Ever since they moved to one of the fanciest cities in Minnesota about a year ago, his dad got an amazing job and while working he met Mr. Diamond who turned out to be married to one of his mom's best childhood friends. That's how he met James, and he was glad he did, because then, when he got into school, he met Logan and Carlos and they have been inseparable since. His life was good. He was one of the most popular guys in school, one of the wealthiest kids in town along with his friends, which meant he could pretty much do whatever he wants. So is not like he was complaining but it had been a long time since something interesting happened in his life. Probably the most interesting thing that was happening this evening is that all of their parents were in town at the same time.

"Kevin, Kendall, Jennifer!" Mrs. Garcia said excited once they were escorted into the living room. "So glad you could join us" she said walking up to them.

"Are you kidding me? We wouldn't miss Thursday dinner for anything. Sorry we're late, I just dropped Katie off at her friends" Mrs. Knight said politely.

"Oh don't worry about it, dinner would be ready in about twenty minutes" Mrs. Garcia said smiling. "Kendall, honey the boys are all up in the game room" she told him. Kendal smiled kindly at her after saying hello to everyone else and excused himself to go upstairs.

"What's up, losers?" Kendall said walking into Carlos' huge game room. He saw Logan reading on the sofa while James and Carlos were playing video games.

"Dude, you so like her you should ask her out already" James told Logan as he rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Kendall asked confused.

"Camille!" both James and Carlos said at the same time.

"I don't like Camille" Logan said annoyed for what seemed like the tenth time while Kendall took a sit next to him.

"She's a really good kisser if you ask me" James said not taking his eyes off the screen as he tried to beat Carlos at COD.

"Seriously dude, is there a girl in school that you haven't kissed?" Kendall asked with a little chuckle.

"Nope" James simply replied.

"So, what makes you think that I wanna go out with someone who went out with you?" Logan asked looking up from his book.

"Well, because if you wanna go out with someone that hasn't gone out with James you probably wanna start looking for a girl in another school" Carlos said laughing.

"Or another city" Kendall said laughing too.

"Yeah! Take that! I won! I am unbeatable!" James said as he made his victory dance and Carlos whined about him cheating and Logan and Kendall laughed at them. "So" James said sitting down too. "What about you Kenny, when are you gonna ask Jo out?" he asked in a mocking voice.

"Uh" he has to admit he was a little relieved when he heard a knock on the door.

"Mr. Garcia" Arthur, the Garcia's butler, said walking in. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but, dinner is served and your parents are expecting you."

"Oh, thanks Arthur" Carlos said as the boys got up and out of the room.

Kendall sighted with a little relief. Is not that he didn't like Jo. He just wasn't sure he liked her that way. There were some things about her that stopped him from actually like her.

As they made their way to the huge dinning room, they saw that their parents were already sitting down. Dinner was just like every Thursday. Their dads talking about business, Mr. Diamond was the owner of the most successful make-up line in Minnesota, Mr. Mitchell was one of the most famous doctors, Mr. Garcia was a very successful lawyer and Mr. Knight ran a five star hotel in Minnesota. Their moms talking about, well the latest gossips about other families in Minnesota. Mrs. Garcia works as an IT systems analyst, Mrs. Mitchell is a real-estate agent and Mrs. Diamond and Mrs. Knight were stay-at-home moms.

"Hey, Kendall you never answered our question" Carlos mocked the blonde guy.

"Uh what question?" he asked getting a little nervous.

"Are you ever gonna ask Jo out?" Logan said smirking a little.

"Yeah, when you ask Camille" he said smirking back and making Logan blush a little.

"Hold on" Mrs. Mitchell said intervening with the boys. "Camille Roberts?"

"And Jo Taylor?" Mrs. Knight said, both a little excited.

"Um, no" Logan and Kendall said at the same time.

"Oh, Logie, you two would look adorable as a couple" Mrs. Mitchell told her son.

"So would you and Jo, Kendall" Mrs. Knight said smiling.

"And what about you two?" Mrs. Garcia said looking at James and Carlos. "Any girl you're interested in?"

"Uh n-no" both said a little too quickly.

"Oh, really? What about Stephanie?" Logan said arching an eyebrow at Carlos.

"We're just friends" the Latino said with a shy smile.

"What about you Jamie" his mom said looking at him.

"Well, um there's not really anyone at the time mom" James said smiling at her.

"Yeah, there won't be until there's a new girl" Kendal said laughing a little before taking a drink.

"Hey!" James turned around and pushed him a little, causing Kendall to spill the drink on himself.

"James!"

"Sorry" James told Kendall, trying not to laugh.

"If you excuse me" Kendall said standing up.

"Kendall, honey, we're remodeling the bathroom from downstairs, you can use the one upstairs, down the hall to your right after you go up the stairs" she told him.

"Thanks Mrs. Garcia" Kendall said walking up the stairs.

Even if it had almost been a year since he had been friends with Carlos, he still sometimes got lost in his huge house. He started making his way through the hall and saw the bathroom door. Once he had clean himself up he walked out of the bathroom and noticed something he had never noticed before in Carlos' house. To his left, there was a hall with only one door at the end. He realized there were only a few times when he was on this side of the house, since everything that was here was Mrs. Garcia's office, some closets to the other side of the bathroom he had come out of and well, that's it. So what was behind that door? Curiosity got the best of Kendall and he started walking towards it. Kendall stopped for a minute before turning the doorknob. He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw. It was a bedroom, not as big as Carlos'. It was probably even smaller than the bathroom he had just been in. The walls were somewhere between magenta and hot pink. Most of them were covered with posters from movies, places, music bands and quotes, even the sealing. Right on the corner, next to a door, there was a little bench in front of a window with cushions all over it and on the other side was a queen-size bed. Christmas lights were all over the walls and right above the bed, there was a dream catcher. There were some blankets above the bed to make it look as a little sealing. And right in the middle of the bed was a teddy bear. It looked kind of old and it was surrounded with some tossed clothes and books. This was definitely a girl's room. But that's weird; Kendall doesn't remember any girls living in Carlos' house. Logan had an older brother who was already in med school, he had Katie, his little sister, and James and Carlos were both an only child, right?

Right when he was about to turn on the lights, he heard something coming from the window. He didn't even know what to do and before he knew it, the window opened and a girl had climbed through it. She had tanned skin, dark black wavy hair that dropped almost to her waist. She was a little smaller than Carlos, with chocolate brown eyes and full lips. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a black leather jacket over a gray cami and loose blue sweater and black combat boots.

"Well, hello there stranger" she said turning up the lights and looking at Kendall as if nothing happened.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked really confused about the whole thing.

"Don't you think _I_ should be asking _you_ that question?" she said taking off her bag and throwing it on her bed. "I mean, you're the one in my room" she said smirking a little.

"Y-your room?" Kendall asked frowning his eyebrows in confusion. The girl nodded as she took her jacket off. "What do you mean your room? How long have you lived here?"

"Well, in a couple of months, that would be seventeen years" she simply said smiling as she started to walk towards one of the doors, her closet. She got inside and started changing.

"So, you've lived here your entire life? How come I had never seen you before?" he asked her.

"Oh, well that's because my parents and my brother don't really talk about me" she said from inside her closet. Kendall was beyond confused.

"Brother? You're Carlos'-"

"Twin sister, yeah" she said coming out now in nothing but a black tank top just long enough to cover her underwear and a military green leopard knit cropped cardigan. Kendall couldn't help but to stare at her. "Like what you see, handsome?" she asked smirking when she noticed he was checking her out.

"Y-you're going out like that?" he asked suddenly sounding weirdly protective.

"Relax, I left my skirt here somewhere" she said looking for it through the clothes in her bed. "See?" she said smirking at him and putting her skirt over her top. "Done" she said smiling. Kendall was shocked. All of the girls he knew took forever to change, and, in his opinion, none of them looked half as good as she did. He shook his head remembering he still had to figure out what was going on. She started putting black socks and she put on a pair of lace-up leather canvas boots. For someone so short, she had the longest legs he had ever seen. "So, do I get to know the name of the beautiful stranger in my room?"

"Um, I'm K-Kendall" he said when she stepped into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror while she did her makeup.

"Oh, so you're my brother's new friend?" she said looking at him. "You're cute" she simply said before returning to put red lipstick on not noticing Kendall's cheeks still blushing a little. "So, what are you doing in my room?"

"Um, well, I kind of got lost" Kendall said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, yeah is a big house, Carlos and I used to get lost all of the time when we were kids" she said with a little chuckle while she got out of her bathroom and finished getting ready.

"So, wait, if you're Carlos' sister, how come I haven't seen you in school?"

"Um, I don't go to your school" she said in an obvious tone looking at herself in the mirror in her room as she fixed her hair. She felt her phone buzzed and read her text. "I'd love to chat hun, but I gotta go" she said grabbing the bag she had before and taking the essential things from inside to put them in a smaller bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Riley's" she said. "A club downtown" she continued when she saw the confused look on his face. "Wanna come?"

"I'm having dinner with your parents" he said pointing at the door, realizing it might be time to go back.

"Oh, right! Thursday dinner" she said sarcastically. "Well, have fun talking about how you guys have to continue whatever business your father's in or who's got the best new car? Oh! Or with the moms is even more fun! All about who's the best dressed, who's having sex with who, who's on the club… you know" she said snorting and mimicking as if she was inhaling something from her hand. "Who got so thinner how and best of all… who you're dating now?" she said rolling her eyes before walking towards the window. Kendall tried not to laugh at the fact that some of those exact conversations had taken place at some point at dinner. And the ones that hadn't probably will after he got back.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kendall asked confused when he saw her climbing the window again.

"My ride is here" she said in an obvious tone as she opened the window and turned off the lights, leaving just the Christmas lights on.

"You're going out the window? You're wearing heels! And a skirt!"

"Is not the first time I've done it handsome" she said smirking as she started climbing out the window. "Plus, Sammy and Matty don't look up my skirt… anymore" she said winking at him. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me" she said as she started climbing down and then she looked at him one last time. "My name is Mila, by the way!"

And with that, she was gone. What the hell just happened? Did he just imagine that? He shook his head before he stepped out of the room still confused about everything. Once he was almost at the stairs he ran into someone.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Carlos said from the stairs. "You were gone for a long time. You're missing out on our moms picking a girl for James" he said laughing a little.

"Uh, yeah I just um" Kendall shifted awkwardly turning his look back to the door he had just come out from. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Um yeah, sure" Carlos said a little confused.

"What's behind that door?" he simply asked pointing at the door. Carlos turned to look at where he was pointing and Kendall saw him tense up a little.

"Nothing" he answered quickly.

"Nothing?"

"Why do you ask?" Carlos said getting a little upset.

"Um-um, well" Kendall stuttered a little and then he remembered what Mila said. _My parents and my brother don't really talk about me._ "N-no reason, is just that I hadn't even seen it before" he said trying to play it cool.

"Well there's nothing there, just an old closet" Carlos said as he started walking downstairs again.

"Um, ok" Kendall said even more confused that he was before. Turns out something interesting happened tonight. Something was going on in this house and he was gonna find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! :D let me know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
